1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas-economizing powerful engine speed increaser, particularly to one positioned in an air intake tube connected with the front end of an air intake manifold of an engine for guiding and altering air current sucked in by the engine started into a swirl wind consisting of an circumferential swirling wind and a center straight wind, which flow swiftly in an engine combustion room and mix with gasoline and is then vaporized to become micro ions to be burned more quickly, reinforcing horsepower of the engine, economizing gasoline and lowering waste gas pollution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional carburetor and a conventional engine generally consumes large amount of gasoline, produces not enough horsepower, liable not to ignite, and often let its fuel route clogged. Then the carburetor should be taken off, cleaned, adjusted and maintained so as to function as usual, and a sparkplug has often to be replaced with a new one, or the engine may not be started. However, nowadays, new automobiles mostly have a jet engine associated with an IC computer to automate a car, impossible to be adjusted. So should a disorder happen, waste gas may be more polluted. In order to cope with such disorders, people frequently resort to advance lubricant added in gasoline in a gas tank for enhancing horsepower of a car, and decarbonizer to clean the fuel route to achieve complete combustion of gasoline. The expenditure for those can be a substantive burden to motorists.
Besides, in starting of an engine, air sucked in the air intake tube is a straight current possible to be hampered by the curvature of the air intake tube, and in continual operation of the engine, air pressure may be produced in the engine room, resist gas exhaustion, and collide with the straight wind coming from the air intake tube to become turbulence so that the engine cannot completely perform its best function, resulting in using excessive gasoline, producing less horsepower and more polluting waste gas.
Moreover, in order to reinforce the horsepower and lower waste gas volume, a conventional turbocharger (24) shown in FIG. 5 has been disclosed and been used, provided between the outlet of an intake manifest 25 of an engine and an exhaust pipe 26 and between a gas intake tube 22 and an air filter net 23. Thus fans in the turbocharger 24 may be rotated to increase the speed of air sucked in, utilizing waste gas to move the straight current in the air intake tube 22. But it may not effectively increase the air speed unless the rotating speed reaches 2500-3000 rpm. Or the fans may become obstacles to the straight wind. Further, this conventional turbocharger is rather complicated to cost high, with the fans becoming useless after a long term of use owing to increasing friction coefficient.